The Doug and Allie Skit
The Doug and Allie Skit is one of few skits made at the Linse household while Doug Linse was hanging out with Allie Burke (A group which includes Facebook: The Movie. The skit was parodying the couple's relationship by showing one of their dates. The skit also borders on invasion of privacy as the Doug costume is made entirely of his actual clothing (As is some of Allie's). The skit is also well known for utilizing the Linse family to add realism to the film. It is in the same vein as skits like The Alex/G Skit, as its focus is making fun of Wazoo members. =Cast= *Doug Linse (Giovanni Colantonio) *Allie Burke (Jamie O'Connell) *Jamie O'Connell (Greg Linse) *Mr. Linse (Himself) =Synopsis= Allie shows up to Doug's house uninvited. Mr. Linse answers the door and is confused. He questions Allie on whether or not Doug knows she is coming as she proceeds into the music room. There she finds Doug playing guitar. He plays Allie a song he composed for her, until Allie insists that he sit on her lap. The two grope one another for a bit as Allie continually comments on how the situation is "awkward." Soon, the two go into the basement to listen to a mix CD that Allie made. The mix features the hip-hop, Charlie Brown song. Doug gets up and dances along to the song to Allie's delight. Then, the song goes into a Lamb of God solo, which also pleases Allie. Doug then sits down as the two awkwardly attempt to make out. However, they are soon interupted when J comes downstairs and insists that they have a 'Nuff Said practice. Doug does not like this idea, but he only tries to imply this to J. Finally, J foils another make-out attempt by sitting between the two and suggesting they all play Super Smash Bros Melee. =Production= Despite the film's shoddy filming, the cast put a lot of work into the skit. For example, they recorded a cover of the Charlie Brown dance song for the skit with G on vocals, Greg on guitar, and J on sticks. They also raided Doug's room for clothing that he would actually wear. G's costume consists of Doug's winter hat, concert glasses, and striped collared shirt. J's costume also uses Doug's peacoat and a pair of his glasses (As well as a wig). The Mr. Linse also found the idea hilarious, leading him to make his cameo. =Reception= The film was first premiered late at night at BFF. It recieved critical acclaim from those who saw it. They agreed that the depiction of the couple, though ridiculous, was accurate. Even Renee Addington (G's friend from Ithaca who saw Doug and Allie interact once before seeing it) loved the skit and claimed it was spot on to what she witnessed. Backlash Though most people enjoyed the skit, it was not entirely well recieved. Specifically Doug himself and Fred Soligan found the skit to be offensive. Doug was initially upset that the actors actually went into him room and wore his clothing for the skit. Also, Doug is notorious for hating 'make fun of Wazoo members' skits (Though he pioneered the genre in The Alex and G Skit). Doug's outrage continued through the night and for some time after. Acceptance Despite his anger, Doug slowly overcame his initial feelings. After viewing the skit again, he agreed that it was hilarious. He even agreed that the skit was somewhat accurate. To this day, Doug admits that it is a great skit. =Accuracies= Perhaps the strangest thing about the skit is the fact that nearly everything in the skit ended up happening in real life. For example, the scene where Doug plays guitar for Allie happened not long after backstage during a performance of Fiddler on the Roof. Also, upon hering the Lamb of God solo, Allie remarks, "We love this band!" Allie frequently says this quote whenever someone brings up a band she likes to Doug. Inaccuracies Being a parody, the skit is very unrealistic at points as well. Most specifically is Jamie's impression of Allie. While it is at times accurate, he adds classic O'Connell flourishes that are inaccurate. The most glaring mistake is the fact that the skit's character is very outright about sex, which is not true to life. Questionable Accuracy A big debate between Doug and the skit's creator is a specific running gag in the skit. Doug constantly says "Allie Burke!" in a quick tone. The creators claim that he did this in real life before dating Allie, however Doug denies this. He claims that this was an untrue flourish in the same vein of Sam Benesi: Pro Damn Shithole 4's infamous Doug impressions: "The night is young." =Quotes= *"I could fuck to that." *"I could seriously fuck to that. Like I could keep a serious face while fucking to that." *"Lamb of God! We LOVE them!" *"Joshner! 'Nuff prac?" *"Your momner let me in-ner the backdoorner." *"Allie Burke!" *"Heh... Awkward..."